El dolor detrás de mi sonrisa
by Soul Dreams
Summary: Nadie se daba cuenta de que me estaba mueriendo por dentro... Pero de que importaba ya, si mi deber es morir, pues que las manos del destino se encarguen y que la muerte me tome en un abrazo infernal. (Ligero Kakasaku)


El dolor detrás de mi sonrisa

La gotas de sangre impactaban contra la tina llena de agua, coloreando un poco el vasto líquido de un tono muy sútil de rosa.

Las shirukens, agujas y kunais descansaban en el lavamanos con un poco de sangre.

Una joven estaba en la tina desangrándose premditadamente mientras ahogaba sus lágrimas sumegriendose completa a la tina, esceptuando sus muñecas llenas de cortaduras.

Pequeños gemidos de molestia y placer salían de los labios rosados de la chica mientras su cabeza salía del agua rosa, imprengada con su sangre, su dolor.

Sus ojos verdes -ahora rojos por las lagrimas y el agua que entraba en ellos- se abrían como los pétalos de la más hermosa flor, ahora hecha un manojo de pedazos de planta irreconocibles.

Nadie la criticaría mientras estuviera sola,

Nadie se fíjaría en sus amargas lágrimas mientras no la vieran,

Nadie notaría nada si siempre daba una hermosa sonrisa mostrando su dentadura perfecta,

Nadie se daría cuenta que mientras se cortaba las venas iba más y más a un pozo sin fin, en el que no habría retorno,

Nadie...

Sakura salió de la tina-ahora rojiza por la gran cantidad de sangre derramada- y llegó hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación. Divisó su hermosa y curvilínea figura, magullada por los autos golpes, las cortadas que iban desde sus blancas piernas hasta sus muñecas cicatrizadas por heridas anteriores.

La queña niña con deseos de ser la mejor Kunoichi había desaparecido, ahora, siendo la mejor Kunoichi de Konoha no encontraba esa paz interior y felicidad emocional que por tantos años -llenos de sangre y mucho dolor-había estado buscando.

Todos pensaban que la señorita Sakura Haruno era la joven perfecta, con fuerza, inteligencia y habilidades dignas de un Kage...

Todos creían que su vida era una de las mejores, dicipula de la Quinta Hokage, médico por excelencia, Anbu experimentada, espía del País del Fuego...

Nadie pensaría que la pelirosada cuando sonreia en realidad era que estaba deseando morir en ese instante, que se la tragara la tierra y que nunca la escupiera...

Sus sonrisa eran tan endemoniandamente reales, ser una espía le fue de gran ayuda para ella.

Rápidamente y bajo la atenta mirada del espejo la Haruno se cambió con su traje normal de ninja, ya que hoy no tendría ninguna misión Anbu. Curó las heridas, los auto golpes y las cicatrices con chakra, cuanto deseaba que las heridas del corazón también se curaran con energía, pero la vida no había sido justa con nadie, y menos con ella.

Un toqueteo de la puerta despertó la rosita de sus pensamientos, bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar al pomo de la puerta no sin antes ver quien era la visita bajo con pequeño agujero de vidrio en la parte delantera de la puerta.

Los extraños cabellos del visitante aliviaron a Sakura, quien en menos de un segundo abrió la puerta dejandolo pasar, era muy extraño que la visitara en el día, pero allí estaba y eso la hacía feliz-aunque sea del diente para fuera-.

**-¿Cómo estás Sakura?-**preguntó él con tono calmo y tranquilo, tomándo entre sus labios una taza de té de la mesita que acompañaba a los muebles de la Haruno.

Sakura no sabía que responder,por mucho tiempo ella respondía calmadamante "Estoy bien" acompañanada de unas de sus sonrisas falsas.

Pero ahora, por muy bizarro que sonara, no quería responder con el mismo tono autómata que siempre hacía y esa sonrisa ya grabada como su tatuaje de anbu, presente en su brazo izquierdo.

Sin embargo, ella se armó de valor enviando su dolor y sufrimiento a los más oscuro de sus ser y con una sonrisa inocente afirmó con su cabeza lo que su corazón gritaba negativamente.

**-Estoy bien-**musitó de manera alegre.

Al notar como respondió Sakura dejó la taza de té tranquilamente en la mesita y se acercó a la ojijade.

Sakura se sonrojó un poco al verlo tan cerca, pero sus mejillas cambiaron de un tono rosa a un rojo carmín cuando él la tomó por los hombros y la abrazó.

La incredulidad de la dicipula de la Princesa de las babosas no se hizo esperar manteniendose aún estática ante su abrazo.

Él acerco sus labios al lóbulo de la joven, pronunciando unas dulces y reconfortantes palabras.

**-Yo sé que no lo estás-**susurró con apego y tranquilidad mientras la seguía abrazándo.

Sakura se estremeció nerviosamente y como pudo se apegó como una lapa al pecho de él, mojando la chaqueta Jounnin con sus amargas y ahora liberadoras lágrimas mientras en las calles de Konoha comenzó a llover de imprevisto, acompañando a la joven en su dolor ahora liberado del tortuoso lugar donde Sakura lo guardaba y lo olvidaba, dañándose más y más.

Pero ahora, todo el dolor y sufrimiento se desvanecía con el abrazo del muchacho, todas sus penas y sinsabores se volvían polvo...

**-Gracias, Kakashi-sensei-**susurró con una dulce sonrisa, ahora verdadera...

Un pitido alarmoso despertó a Sakura de su tan dulce y deprimente sueño.

Se sentó y miró a todos lados con la esperanza de que ese sueño en realidad hubiese pasado pero el chirrido de un puerta abrirse la distrajo, de la puerta del baño salía un atractivo peliplata con una toalla tapándo sus partes y su torso descubierto, haciéndo que la pequeña Haruno se sonrojara como el infierno.

**-Buenos días Sakura-**saludó lo que ahora recordaba, era su marido.

**-Buenos dias sensei-**contestó de buena gana deseando molestar al hombre que la liberó de su tormento, el único quién la logró entender y la sacó de su dolor constante.

**-No me gusta que me digas sensei Sakura-**regañó divertido con un puchero muy sensual**-me siento muy mayor.**

**-¿Crees que tener 13 años más que yo no te hace algo mayor para mí?-**espetó con una hermosa risilla.

**-Lo sé, pequeña Sakura, ¿pero aun así me amas? ¿verdad?**

**-Si, ****espantapájaros-**dijo con una sonora carcajada, haciendo que su ex-sensei le frunciera el ceño.

_**Fin**_

_**Oe, es mi primer Kakasaku y espero que no les haya caído como una patada al estómago, ya que la temática se refería a Kakashi como el único que nop se mostraba indiferente o ignorante del dolor de Saku.**_

_**~Kissu Kissu!**_


End file.
